Fu-xi
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Blue | Scale colors = Brown and black | Also known as = Lord Fu-xi | Status = Living | Family = Unspecified (deceased) | Combat style = | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Serpent's Tooth" | Voiced by = }} (pronounced "foo-SHEE"), regarded by snakes as Lord Fu-xi, is a character from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a cobra descended from the Dragon Gods who fought nobly to defend China of evildoers. He then turned renegade when he was betrayed by others (the "two-leggers") who feared his power and slew his snake family. He serves as the main antagonist in the episode "Serpent's Tooth". Biography In Legends of Awesomeness Coming soon! Personality Once, Fu-xi was a brave and noble warrior, regarded by many snakes as a hero and treated like a lord. Fu-xi defended others with his incredible skills and fear-inducing venom. But when others regarded him and his kind with paranoia and hate, Fu-xi changed for the worst, taking on a racist hatred towards "two-leggers" in retaliation for their violence and persecution. He came to view himself as a defender of serpents, considering the ones that went along with him as his brethren, but having expectations of his kind, saying they should be strike fear into "two-leggers", and to be prepared to strike at them by any means necessary. Fighting style Fu-xi fights with a very similar style to Master Viper, with lightning fast moves, but he also incorporates biting to deliver his fear-inducing venom into his opponents/victims. Relationships Viper Fu-xi saved Viper from some paranoid villagers who attacked her simply for being a snake, and revealed he'd heard of her, the "Great Master Viper of the Jade Palace", addressing her as "little sister", for in her he saw a potential ally/apprentice. He subtly demeaned her a few times for fighting for "two-leggers", trying to convince her she should fight against them and side with him. However, trusting Viper just for being a fellow snake proved to be his downfall. Po Fu-xi regarded Po as just another "two-legger" to get rid of, and used his unfavorable comments about snakes in efforts to sway Viper to his side, and he violently tried many times to kill him. Trivia * Fu-xi was most likely based off of the from Chinese mythology, who was the first member of the , a group of god kings who ruled over China five thousand years ago. He is typically described to be snake-like in appearance, with a human head and a reptilian body. Gallery Images 749985.jpg|Fu-xi fighting Po image-3503_52F8DC96.jpg| 11998-3-8.jpg| d9a26ee38d6d091c88064824edbf07da.jpg|Fu-xi manipulating Viper maxresdefault.jpg|Fu-xi's first encounter with Viper View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes "Bow down, cursed two leggers! Bow down, before Lord Fu-xi!" Fu-xi "To scared, to bow down...Goat villager "Such a pity for you!"Fu-xi "Miserable two leggers! No one harms a serpent, while I live!"Fu-xi "Lord Fu-xi, you saved me!"Viper "Did I?"Fu-xi "Lord Fu-xi, wait. You saved my life, twice. Thank you." "I would do the same for any serpent, little sister, even the great Master Viper of the Jade Palace. Well, are you hear to do the two legger's bidding, to defeat me, and lock me up?" "I warn you, I'm about to strike a great blow for serpents everywhere. You and your Jade Palace friends better stay out of my way!" "Especially the Panda! He hates all snakes!" Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes